Trying to Remember
by littlelonelywallflower
Summary: Clary is living her normal life. Living with Luke and Jocelyn, going shopping with Isabelle and hanging out with Simon and Jace. But what happens when there is a tragic accident and Clary loses her memories. What will happen with her and Jace? Will the memories come back or will she be stuck this way forever? (Clace)
1. Chapter 1

**Trying to Remember**

**Chapter 1**

Clary was buried under the piles of blankets on top of her bed. She shivered in the cold bedroom even though she was wearing three jumpers under the covers. It was mid December and the temperature was dropping in Manhattan. The heating in Luke's house was broken and was meant to be fixed later today.

Meanwhile Clary's toes were freezing off inside her many pairs of socks on her feet.

She'd asked Jocelyn whether she could stay at the institute while the boiler was broken, but she had refused, not trusting Clary in the same building as Jace.

Her mother had never trusted the pair together, even though they'd been through so much together. The battle with Valentine, the fight with Lilith and Clary stabbing Jace with heavenly fire. Clary had always loved Jace, and was sure she always would.

She saw the light of morning behind her closed eyelids, and she soon opened them and groaned, not wanting to get out of bed. But she knew she had to rise from her slumber.

She then stood up throwing off the many blankets and duvets and walked across the cold bedroom floor and stepped into the adjoining bathroom. She stripped off her many layers of clothing, shivering as the cold air hit her bare skin.

She then stepped inside the shower, turning the switch and stood there while the hot water covered her body, making steam rise over the top of the glass. She washed her hair then turned off the switch, stopping the sudden flow of water.

She slid the steamed glass door over and stepped onto the cold floor, wincing as her feet made contact. She rubbed the towel over her hair drying her red curls. She then went to her wardrobe to pick out her outfit choice.

She was seeing Isabelle today, so she had to dress up a little otherwise Izzy would get angry with her for picking such dull clothing choices.

She finally decided on black jeans, a white lace top and a maroon woolly jumper. You can't go wrong with that can you?

She walked along the corridor hearing murmurs of voices coming from the kitchen, thinking Jocelyn and Luke were awake. She pushed open the door to see Jocelyn with a mug of coffee in her hand while sitting next to Luke at the table.

'Good morning,' she said, heading towards the coffee maker. She was never fully awake unless she had a shot of caffeine. She grabbed a mug, and filled it with the black coffee. She then walked back to the table, grabbing a pastry from the plate in the middle of the table.

'Good morning,' Luke replied, looking very tired. 'What are you doing today, Clary?'

'Well I'm meeting Izzy at the mall to buy Christmas presents. Then I'm hanging out with everyone at the institute to decorate it up for the annual Christmas party.' She explained, wondering on what she would buy Jace for Christmas. She had asked for nothing special from him, but knowing Jace, he probably wasn't going to listen to that and buy her something big.

'Okay. Well me and Luke are going to an Arts event today, so we'll see you later tonight.' Jocelyn had been going to lots of events recently, probably hoping to get her paintings displayed at a few.

'Sure, better go. See you later!' she shouted back as she left the room leaving her empty coffee cup on the table. She headed to her bedroom grabbing her handbag with her purse and phone inside.

She walked back to the door, stopping to get her new parka jacket she bought at the weekend. She slammed the door behind her heading to the subway.


	2. Chapter 2

She walked in and sat down on a seat inside the mainly empty carriage. She swung her handbag onto her lap and got out her iPod and begun to play Radioactive by Imagine Dragons. Just as the chorus began, she felt her phone vibrate in her bag.

She took it out and looked at the screen to see she had a new text from Izzy. _Hey hun, where are u? meet outside Hollister xox_. She began to type her reply. _Nearly there, on the subway. kk will do._

She put her phone away and looked up to see the next stop she was getting off. She stood up, giving up her seat to an old man who had just got on. When the doors opened, she stepped out and headed to the exit.

When she arrived at Hollister, Clary looked around, searching for the tall girl with raven hair. She soon spotted her, towering over everyone else in her stilettos. She speeded over and was lifted up in a hug with a laugh from her best friend.

When she was put down she laughed saying, 'Wow Izzy, if you'd hugged me any longer I would have suffocated!'

'But I haven't seen you in aaagggesss,' she whined.

'Izzy. Its been three days.' Clary replied, rolling her eyes.

'Well…yeah I guess. But come on, we're going shopping!' gabbing the redheaded girls hand and dragging her towards the shops.

Three million shops later, or so Clary thought. They were leaving the mall. Clary had bought presents for Simon, Alec, Magnus, Jocelyn and Luke. After spending ages wondering what to buy Jace, she finally decided on buying him a nice grey woolly jumper for the rest of the winter months.

Clary sat tapping her feet as they sat on seats on the way back to the Institute. She was excited to set up the decorations and mostly excited about seeing Jace. She hadn't seen him for a few days as he'd been away killing demons in San Francisco.

'Will you quit that out!' snapped Izzy at Clary and her bouncing knees.

'Sorry'

She heard a buzz in her pocket and took out her phone to see a text from Jace. _When are you back? Missing you, cant wait to see you xx._ She smiled, pleased to know that Jace was missing her too. She texted back saying _On the way now, missed u too, see u outside the institute in a min_.

As the text sent she felt a tap on her shoulder as Izzy announced that this was their stop. They stepped out and headed out of the subway.

They walked towards the Institute's street and Clary began to really feel excited. They stepped along the sidewalk, walking along to the Institute's grand building.

She saw a flash of gold as she noticed Jace stood outside the

Institute's doors on the other side of the street.

'Jace!' I shouted as he lifted his head and smiled as he stepped towards the edge of the sidewalk.

I smiled and ran forward without thinking into the middle of the busy road. His eyes widened in shock as her shouted 'Clary!', then she turned to see a yellow cab speeding towards her as everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all the follows and favourites, hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Mortal Instruments series, Cassie Clare does!**

_Clary POV:_

Clary heard the beeping of the heart monitor and smelt the bleach cleanliness of the hospital before she opened her eyes. I blinked, my eyes adjusting to the brightness as I looked around the room. Attached to my arm was an IV drip and I looked down my arms to see bruises and cuts covered by bandages. My body felt heavy and numb, like I could feel no pain. It was only then I noticed the nurse walking towards her bedside.

'Clary? Clary Fray? How are you feeling?' she asked.

'I'm okay,' I croaked, my throat felt so dry and it was hard to speak.

The nurse mumbled something then reached over giving me a cup with a straw to sip from. I took a long gulp before placing the cup back on the bedside table.

'Okay honey, you were hit by a speeding taxi and you've broken your leg and have a few cuts and bruises.' the nurse asked, as she took a seat next to the bed.

'Wait, I got hit by a car?' she nodded, 'I don't remember…'

'Well you did hit your head pretty hard. Do you feel any pain?'

It was only after she said this did I feel the deep throbbing in my head, it felt like my brain was being bashed by a stick.

'Yeah a lot,' I winced as I tried to sit myself up.

'Okay, well I'll go get you something for that. You have some visitors, would you like me to tell them you're awake and I'll send them in?'

'Uh, yeah sure I guess,' thinking it would be Jocelyn and Luke. Knowing my mom, she probably would have been worrying about me all day. I wonder how long I've been asleep…

It was then I heard a bang, and looked up to see my mom rushing in my room, with a red puffy face and tired eyes.

'Clary! Clary baby, are you okay? Does it hurt?' she said, so quickly I barely understood.

'Mom I'm fine,' I finalised.

'Are you sure? They said you hit your head very hard.'

Suddenly a boy with golden hair and eyes ran into the room, with eyes widened in worry.

'Clary!' he shouted.

I frowned, I'd never seen this guy before in my life. But there was something familiar about him.

'Who are you?' I asked.

###

'Clary, it's me. Jace.' He replied.

'I don't know you.' I looked around to see my mom and Luke staring at me with shock on their faces.

I looked back to stare into the golden boy's eyes.

'Why do you not remember me?'

###

_Jace POV_

'How can she not remember me?!' I shouted in the hospital corridor.

When Clary had told me she didn't know who I was, I had ran out of the room. I was now pacing the corridor with Simon trying to talk sense into me.

'She got hit by a car Jace. She doesn't remember anything. At all' he stated to me.

'What's the last thing she remembers?' I asked frantic.

He stayed silent, cautious of my anger.

'Tell me!' I growled at him.

'Whoa, okay okay. The last thing she remembers is the day before going to Pandemodium. The day before seeing any of you.'


	4. Chapter 4

**DUN DUN DUN, very dramatic I know.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Mortal Instruments. **

**Dedicating this chapter to my friend Maisie.**

_Clary POV_

My brain feels like mashed potato. I don't remember anything. I keep seeing flashes of colours or images but that's it.

I've been told by the doctors I have a case of amnesia as the last thing I remember is going to school with Simon and planning to go to the club Pandemodium.

I've asked Luke and Jocelyn about what I can't remember, but they refuse to tell me. The only thing I know is it has something to do with the blonde boy Jace.

I spent Christmas day and Boxing day in the hospital bed with Luke and Jocelyn as Simon was spending it with his sister Rebecca. The food in the hospital wasn't as bad as I thought it would be, and I enjoyed the stuffing and turkey in the meal.

I'm finally released from hospital on New Year's Day. I'm wheeled down the dull white corridors by my nurse Angela towards the exit. Then we're met by Luke and Jocelyn in Luke's pickup truck. They help me get inside then fold my wheelchair and crutches and put them in the seat next to me.

As we drive away I stare out the window, as if I'm searching for my lost memories. My eyes close as I hear the murmurs from the front seat. I'm so tired, I've been having restless nights in the hospital even with all the drugs they were inserting me with. I finally drift asleep.

###

I'm then gently awoken by my mom shaking my arm as she helps me out of the car. I barely notice we're at Luke's apartment as I'm taken to the spare bedroom and left to rest.

###

I wake up drenched in sweat and tangled in my bed covers. I'm having more nightmares about blood and monsters that terrify me and I wake up mid-scream. There must be something wrong with me. I'm going mad.

I hear a rustling and look over to the direction of the noise. The window. It must just be a bird in the tree outside or something. I lay back down in my bed and try to calm myself. I've been so jumpy since I came home from the hospital, my mind just isn't right. I begin to steady my breathing, and before I know it I'm asleep again.

###

_Jace POV_

I know I shouldn't be here, but I need to see her. I haven't talked to anyone for a week, not even to my parabatai Alec. I know he's worried about me, but the only person I want to talk to is her. I look up towards her bedroom window. I was walking around New York all night and I found myself heading towards Luke's apartment. Where she is.

I begin to climb the branches leading higher and higher. Just a peek, I need to see her ginger hair, freckled face and emerald green eyes. I climb up the trunk using the branches covered in leaves as handles.

I finally find a strong branch to hold my weight and balance upon it while leaning towards the glass window. Inside it is Clary's bedroom, I see her drawings on the wall and her sketchpad on the table. I look towards the bed and see her head of hair sitting on the pillow while her body is twisted around in the covers. She sleeps peacefully as I lean my head against the window, wanting to climb through and pick her small body up and become lost in her forest green eyes.

But I can't do that.

Because she doesn't know me anymore.

**Cuteee. I will try update weekly or so, but I apologize if I don't.**


	5. Chapter 5

**New chapter! Sorry for all the sad stuff last chapter, anyway thanks for all the follows guys!**

**I don't own the Mortal Instruments, Cassie Clare does!**

_Clary POV_

Light shone onto her closed eyelids as the sun rose in the pink morning sky. She groaned, she didn't want to get up.

She'd had a restless night, barely getting any sleep due to the terrifying nightmares filled with blood.

She didn't understand what was wrong with her. What were all these dreams about? What couldn't she remember? And who was the boy with white hair and eyes as dark as death?

She heard the murmurs of voices coming from outside the door, growing quieter as the source of the voices moved further away.

She swung her legs off the bed, intrigued by the voices, put on a pair of jeans, t-shirt and a hoodie and went to investigate.

She slowly creeped down the hallway, heading towards the kitchen in the apartment. She heard the deep growl of Luke and the lighter floating voice of her mother. She sneaked up to the door and put her ear to the wood.

'What am I going to do? I can't possibly tell her.' Her mother whispered sharply.

'She's going to find out soon enough Jocelyn,' Luke replied calmly.

'But how am I supposed to tell her that all the stories are true. That-that demons and-nd vampires, werewolves and faeries all exist and that you and Simon are them. How am I supposed to do that?!' she shrieked,

Clary gasped loudly and stumbled away from the door, giving her away to the adults. The door swung open as she sprinted down the hallway to the front door, hearing her name called behind her. She grabbed her bag and boots and ran out of the house. Away from the madness.

###

She raced past streets and alley ways, running in any direction, not caring. She rushed across roads, ignoring the honks of yellow taxis, and continued to run.

###

She panted with tears running down her face as she stopped running and sat down underneath a tree in an abandoned park. It was early in the morning so no one was there to see her cry.

She was so confused. Demons, vampires, werewolves, faeries. What was her mum talking about?

And Simon and Luke being one of them. What did that mean? Was Simon a bloodsucker now? Like Edward Cullen from twilight?

She curled up in a ball and let the tears flow over the loss of her memories and past life.

**Uh oh Clary found out. What's going to happen next?**

**PLEASE REVIEW! Would really like some opinions on so far. **

**Thanks for reading.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey new chapter guys! Sorry about the short chapters, I just struggle to think of much to write…but I'm going to try make this one longer!**

**Anyway thanks for the follows and favourites again**

**I don't own TMI**

_Jace's POV_

Ever since that day I saw Clary through the window, I've wanted to kiss her and love her again. But it's impossible for me to do that.

Because she doesn't even know who I am.

I have been over to Jocelyn and Luke's, but they have said Clary's been struggling with missing most of her life memories. I can imagine her tossing and turning in her sleep of nightmares of blood and demons, and of Valentine and Jonathan.

She must be terrified.

I just want her back. I want to lose myself in her emerald eyes and rosy cheeks that constantly blush. I want to kiss her on her full plump lips and never let her go ever again.

I just want her to remember me, but that's impossible.

###

_Simon's POV_

I've been sitting around all day, playing guitar and wondering about Clary and her memories. What is she going to think when she discovers I am a bloodsucking monster? Will she scream and run away? Will she never want to see me again?

I don't think I could live without my best friend.

I ponder on these thoughts all morning, even throughout my coffee date with Isabelle.

'Are you even listening to me? Simon?' she says, waving her hand in front of my face. Her face is a look of worry. She's been chatting on for about 15 minutes about god-knows-what while I've been thinking about the situation with mine and Clary's friendship.

'Uh-er yup, totally,' I said jumping up in my seat.

'Okay then, what was I just talking about?' she questioned, staring into my face with discrimination.

'Umm...a new pair of shoes?' I asked shyly.

'You weren't listening at all! I was talking about your new band name, what was it again…oh yeah the Chimney House, right? Anyway what's up?' she blabbered.

'I've just got a lot on my mind right now Iz,' I replied, not wanting to go into details.

'Is this about Clary?' she asked, 'Look Simon, I'm sure it'll all be fine. Her memories will come back and she'll be back to normal.'

'But what if they don't Iz? What if she is stuck this way and I'll have to tell her about me being immortal and all? And then she will scream and run away, thinking I'm a bloodsucking monster.' I say, explaining my thoughts.

'You're not a monster Simon. And she'll understand, you're her best friend after all right? It'll be fine I promise,' she exclaimed, holding my cold hands in her warm own.

Suddenly the Star Wars theme tune came playing out of my jean pocket. I took my phone out and looked at the screen to see the caller was Jocelyn.

_Isabelle's POV_

I watched as Simon reached into his pocket and answered his phone. Seeing his face turn shocked and very pale (even if that was possible, him being a vampire and all). He hung up his mobile and jumped up to leave.

'Izzy we have to go, now!' he shouted as he pushed out the doors of Java Jones.

I ran after him, struggling to keep up as he rushed along the street, pushing through the crowds. I finally caught up to him and grabbed his arm.

'Simon, what's wrong? What's happened?' I asked, frantic searching his face for an answer.

'Cla-Clary she's gone missing. Sh-She ran off, after hearing Luke and Jocelyn talk about the Shadow World.' Izzy's face paled as she heard his answer. 'She's run away, and they don't know where she is. She's out there all alone Iz, in the freezing cold.' He rushed, looking around as if searching for Clary in the crowds.

'She can't have gone far. Look I'll call Jace and Alec and get them to start looking for her too.' She replied trying to calm him.

'We'll find her Simon'

###

_Jace's POV_

I lay on my bed, lost in my own thoughts. When they are suddenly broken, by the sound of my phone ringtone.

I ignore it, hoping they would leave me alone. But then I thought, what if it's an emergency.

I jumped up towards the end of my bed to grab my phone and answer the call.

'Hello' I asked into the phone.

'Jace, thank god you answered.'

'Why what's going on?' I questioned Isabelle.

'Clary has gone missing. She has run away after she heard Luke and Jocelyn talk about the Shadow World. They don't know where she has gone, so we are going to look for her.'

I jumped up grabbing my jacket and racing out of the room.

'I am already coming!' I shouted down the phone and ran out of the institute to find Clary.

###

_Clary POV_

I feel frozen in the cold air. I shiver and my teeth chatter as I sit curled up in a ball. I don't know how long I've been sitting here, I must have fallen asleep as the sun is halfway in the sky. The bushes and trees around me are covered in frost from the cold January day.

No wonder I'm so cold.

The memories of this morning come back to me as I remember what Luke and my mom were saying. Demons, Vampires and Werewolves. They weren't real, they couldn't be, it wasn't possible.

I curled up tighter into my ball of protection and began to cry myself asleep.

###

_Jace's POV_

I finally meet Isabelle, Simon and Alec outside Taki's half an hour later and we all rush off in different directions in search for the lost red-headed girl.

I head through the busy main streets in any random directions, looking for the small girl with no memories.

We search all day to find nothing but I refused to give up.

###

_Clary's POV_

I don't know how long I've been in this abandoned park. I feel numb. I can't feel anything and I cant move either.

It is very dark now must be night-time. And just over the trees I can see the faint lights of the city. I wonder whether I'll see them again.

It's so cold. I need to close my eyes.

###

_Jace's POV_

I continue to search through the streets till I reach the enterance to Central Park.

Has anyone checked in here? I wonder as I step under the cover of trees.

I wander round searching for a glow of red in a sea of green. I need to find her, otherwise she'll freeze to death in the cold. I can't let that happen.

Suddenly I look up to see a flash of red near a patch of January frost on the trees and bushes. I approach cautiously, thinking it could be an animal.

As I get closed I noticed a small pale body laying across the ground.

Clary.

I run towards her and begin to scope up her frozen body into my warm arms. I notice her small shallow breaths as she lays in my arms. She must have nearly frozen to death out here. I quickly take off my winter jacket and wrap it around her pale weak body.

I grab my phone out of my pocket and frantically call Simon shouting down the phone to the vampire in relief as I rushed out of the park carrying her small body in my arms.

###

**So Jace found Clary. Will she be okay though? Find out next chapter, later guys!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! I would really love your help. Thanks!**


	7. Chapter 7

**So anyway what's going to happen with Clary? Will she be alright? Continued story.**

**I don't own the Mortal Instruments**

_Jace's POV_

I've been sitting here for the past 24 hours. I refuse to leave her side.

She hasn't woken up in a whole day. None of us know what it is wrong with her.

Izzy thinks it's because she was in the cold for so long. Magnus has no idea.

After I found her I ran to catch a cab straight to the Institute. As soon as I arrived I was surrounded by Clary's worried family and friends who reluctantly let me carry her to the Infirmary to heal and sleep and I haven't left since.

I worry that she won't wake up or that she'll be stuck in this comatose state forever. Then she'll never get her memories back.

I lay back in the chair as I reach my hand to grip hers. I squeeze it lightly and in return my own hand is squeezed back.

###

_Clary POV_

I feel like I am stuck in a tornado of my lost memories. I see glimpses of the golden boy, Jace and the Lightwoods. I see Simon, my best friend die to become a vampire. I see my father, Valentine, kill Jace with a sword as he falls to the ground. I see Lilith try to kill Simon. I see my demon brother, Jonathan, with the demon cup with his evil Shadowhunters.

I fall into the dark abyss, loosing myself in the sea of my memories. I am stuck, lost in the darkness trying to find the light.

I suddenly feel a hand cover my own and try to find the owner. I hear murmurs and shouts of many voices. I try to find them in the shadows.

I try to open my eyes to find the golden boy.

###

_Jace POV_

I felt her squeeze my hand.

She's there. She knows I'm here.

I shout out to Simon, Izzy and Alec to come quickly. They rush into the room, frantic wondering what was going on.

'She's waking up! She is waking up' I shouted at them as they rushed towards the bedside.

I watched as Clary's breathe quickened and her lashes fluttered as she tried to wake.

'Come on Clary. Wake up, open your eyes,' said Simon in encouragement.

Her eyelashes continued to flutter and finally she opened her eyelids to reveal her emerald eyes.

Then she screamed.

###

_Jace POV_

Her high pitched scream echoed on the large walls as her face crinkled into a look of terror.

I looked up to see Isabelle and Alec covering their ears and looking at Clary in shock, while Simon ran to Clary to gather her in his arms to muffle her screams.

Her screams soon stopped replaced by scared whispers of names.

'Jonathan. Demons. Vampires. No no no no.' she whispered.

'Shh Clary, go back to sleep' Simon murmured into her ear, managing to calm her.

He rocked her back and forth as she slowly began to close her eyes and drift asleep again.

I realised I hadn't moved the whole time and had just stood staring while she had lived her worst nightmares.

Simon then stepped of the bed and stood next to Izzy and glared at me.

'What just happened?' Izzy questioned looking from Simon to me.

'I don't know, but I'm going to find out' I said as I walked out of the infirmary, strolling through the corridors of the institute. I pass the music room and then I spot Luke running towards me down the hall.

'What was that scream? Is everything all right?' Luke asked, glaring at me.

'I'm not sure. Clary woke up, but she just screamed, terrified. Simon calmed her down, and she's asleep now' Luke's shoulders relaxed at hearing Clary was fine. 'I'm going to find Magnus and find out what happened to her.'

###

I walked into the Library to find Magnus standing on the carpet, engrossed in a book.

'So while we're all worried sick about Clary, you just want to read a book!' I shouted to him.

'Well excuse me, because I was reading a mundane book on the effects of frostbite,' he spat back at me.

'She doesn't have frostbite.'

'Well she might do, and then we wouldn't know unless I had read this book! So I am helping!'

'Okay whatever.' I muttered, 'Look Clary just woke up, but then she screamed, something about demons or Jonathan and we don't know what's wrong with her. Can you help us out?'

'Of course. That is what I'm here for anyway.' He replied simply, as he began to walk out of the room towards the infirmary with me following behind.

###

We walked back into the infirmary to see everyone gathered around Clary's bedside including an awkward-looking Alec. Magnus and Alec had broken up a while ago and both of them were taking it pretty bad, but Magnus had visited once he had heard about Clary.

We stood waiting and watching as Magnus walked towards Clary and sat in the chair next to the bed and held her hand.

Thinking there was going to be some kind of blue sparkles coming of Clary, I was surprised when nothing happened. Magnus just stood up to give the verdict.

'Well for some unknown reason, her memories are coming back.' There was a sigh of relief heard from everyone, 'But, all the things that have happened have suddenly hit her in a surge of memories, including all the blood and gore of killing demons and whatnot. She should probably be okay tomorrow just, maybe she'll have nightmares tonight so she will be quite scared and frightened tomorrow morning, so be careful with her.' He explained.

It was then decided that Jocelyn and Luke would go home and come see Clary in the morning after she will be spending a night in the infirmary. Simon would stay at the Institute overnight as he didn't want to leave his best friend.

Everyone began to leave the room as I sat down in the armchair beside the bed and stared at Clary. She'd gone through so much these past few months, finding out about her brother and father, fighting demons and going to Idris and now losing all the memories. And suddenly getting them all back in the form of nightmares filled with blood.

She had gone through _so _much.

**So Clary has got all her memories back, but will she be okay? Or will she be terrified of the shadow world?**

**Please review…**


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own the Mortal Instruments series.**

**Sorry took so long with the last chapter. Struggled to think of where to go with the story.**

**Last chapter, enjoy!**

_Jace POV_

I don't know how long I've been sitting here, holding her hand, staring at her freckle covered face wishing to see those emerald eyes.

Wishing for her to wake up.

I hear a clicking noise as the door behind me opens and Alec walks into the room, his eyes tired.

'Jace, its 10 o'clock. Go to bed, you'll see her in the morning.' He says. 'You need to go to sleep, you haven't slept in 24 hours.'

I get up grumbling, dropping her hand to the covers on her bed and stumble out of the room heading down the corridor. I'm half asleep, zombie walking around. I get into my bed and lay under the covers.

###

Even though my body feels heavy, I can't sleep. What if she needs me? What if she wakes up in the night needing me to hold her?

No, she'll be fine.

I roll over in bed and see my clock says it's 1;30. I haven't slept at all, been too busy worrying about her.

About Clary.

I can't take it anymore, I have to see her. I jump up and run out of my room and race down the corridors.

I push open the doors to the infirmary to see her laying on the bed.

Clary lays there, her red flaming hair spread on the pillow. I move closer to see if she's alright.

Then I notice her wet cheeks from crying. She's had the nightmares and I wasn't there for her.

I wasn't there to hold her while she cried.

I hear a sobbing noise and look down as she begins to thrash. She has tears running down her face, staining her cheeks. Clary thrashes under the sheets, lashing out at her invisible enemy.

You're not meant to wake people while they're having a nightmare aren't you. I desperately want to do something, but I'm worried I'll frighten her even more.

'Jonathan, no. Please please leave me alone.' She sobs.

I don't care anymore.

I gather her up into my arms as she cries and thrashes. But she soon begins to stop. I look down to loose myself in those forest green eyes. Her eyes are glassy as she stares at me, like I'm not really there.

'Jace?' she whimpers, in a voice so quiet I wasn't sure I heard her.

'I'm here. I'm right here.' I said in a reassuring voice.

'It was just a dream. It wasn't real' she sobbed into my chest.

'He's not here. He's gone.'

I rocked gently as she begin to gently cry into my chest.

'It was so scary Jace. All the demons and b-blood.' She stuttered.

'It's fine. It was just all your memories coming back.'

'I'm glad I remembered you.'

I chuckled. 'So am I.'

'I love you.'

'I love you too.'

We both began to drift asleep in each other's arms as the sun rose over Manhattan.

**Hope you enjoyed the story, please follow my account for more Clace stories and more!**


End file.
